Rainpuddles
by Indigo Child
Summary: Draco and Ginny share a passionate and intimate moment during a rain storm... Rated R for adult themes, sexual content. ENJOY! ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE!


All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling… :-)

**Summary:**

Draco and Ginny share a passionate and intimate moment during a rain storm. This fluffy little piece of D/G drabble was written for the fantabulous Rainpuddle.

**_RAINPUDDLES_**

The sky was just beginning to darken… and the black clouds were just beginning to roll in. The sound of distant thunder echoed in the air. The two ran out of the castle, hand in hand, into the brisk evening… hurrying towards the cover of The Forbidden Forest. The wind was howling amongst the castle turrets creating a mournful sound which resonated over the grounds of Hogwarts. But the two did not pay it any mind… they were fixed upon running into the surrounding forest… taking shelter underneath its trees.  
  
Finally, the two reached the forest's edge… they stopped briefly to catch their breath. But she was cut off as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body. Immediately, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She responded with the same amount of wild hunger… her lips parting, her tongue seeking.  
  
She fisted her hands in his windblown blond hair while his own were lost in her red tresses. Her hair felt so soft to the touch and it smelled so very good. At that moment, he began his assault on her delicate neck while his hands suddenly worked their way down the length of her spine and stopped at the small of her back. He lifted her shirt just a bit so that he could feel her skin and then stroked the sensitive area with his index finger causing her to let out small gasps of pleasure.  
  
He smiled at her reactions and found himself groaning as her hands found their way to his buttocks and squeezed. More gasps and pants escaped her lips which urged him on… into a wilder frenzied state. Her moans caused an animalistic desire to burn inside of him, desperately wanting to be released. Immediately, he let out a growl and hoisted her up against the nearest tree. Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to slowly grind into her.  
  
Just then, the first few drops of rain began to fall… but neither of them cared. Another crack of thunder and lightning resonated and lit the darkened sky… and then the rain poured down upon them in torrents.  
  
"Draco…" she panted. "Draco… take me now…" her voice was almost demanding.  
  
He loved how her voice changed when she wanted him. The sound of lust and desperation thrilled him to no end. He also loved how she shouted out his name. Right now, in the rain, he wanted her… more than anything. But, like always, he wanted to take things slow… he wanted to relish the moments of peace he was able to spend with her… for they were few and far between. Her brother, Ron, was always watching as was the infamous Harry Potter. It irked him, but she was worth the nonsense of it all.  
  
"Ginny…" he grunted. Her name sounded so wonderful as it dripped from his lips.  
  
Just then, he set the red-head down onto the now wet ground. Neither of them cared about getting dirty… neither of them cared that they were now drenched to the skin.  
  
Draco frantically unbuttoned her blouse allowing her breasts to spill forth. He grimaced when he realized that she was wearing a back-closure bra. His hands deftly wrapped around her body and in one swift movement, her blouse and bra were completely discarded. Immediately, he buried his face between her breasts… taking care to nip and suck on each nipple. Ginny just groaned at the pleasurous bliss she was experiencing. Only Draco Malfoy could make her feel this way.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny turned the tables and forced Draco onto his back. She smiled coyly as she straddled him and undid each button of his shirt.  
  
'She sure is taking her time,' Draco thought to himself… his wanting to take things slowly suddenly disappearing into oblivion.  
  
She pushed her soaked hair behind her ears and giggled as Draco helped her remove his shirt until both were completely bare from the waist up.  
  
Without warning, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips, hard, against hers. He then proceeded to flip her around onto her back once again and hiked her skirt up around her waist.  
  
"Ginny…" he panted hungrily.  
  
As if reading his mind, Ginny's nimble fingers unzipped his trousers and plunged her hand within the opening seeking his hard manhood. Finally, she found what she was looking for and she released it from its cage of clothing. Draco let out a moan as he felt the skin of her bare thigh rub against his hard arousal.  
  
Clumsily, he pushed her panties to the side allowing himself entry into her body. She accepted him willingly and let out small moans of approval. His thrusts were slow and even at first, but her bucking hips were making it difficult to maintain the rhythm he had set.  
  
"Faster… deeper… please…" she begged through whimpers.  
  
Her pleas were his undoing and he began thrusting harder causing her to gasp almost as if she were in pain. But, the fact that she clutched onto his shoulders made him know better. Suddenly, he could feel a small, yet pleasant, stinging sensation on his shoulder blades… he grinned knowing that her nails were digging into his flesh causing him to bleed.  
  
At that, his thrusts quickened causing Ginny to pant quite loudly.  
  
The rain continued to pour while the thunder crashed. Each thrust and buck of their hips against each others bodies caused the water in the rainpuddles forming around them to splash upon their drenched skin.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny felt that warm sensation growing just beneath her belly button and an ache between her legs yearning to be quenched. Finally, she could hold back no further and let out a scream of ecstatic bliss that ended in her shouting his name over and over again.  
  
He could not help but smile at her blissful shouts… for only he would ever be seeing her in this way… vulnerable, in the rain, flushed with excitement. Suddenly, he felt his own waves of ecstasy building from within and let out shouts of her name as he spilled his fluids inside her wanting body.  
  
He collapsed against her… the two lying together as one in the rainpuddles.  
  
Suddenly he spoke, "I love you, Ginny…" he lifted himself up so that he could look directly into her cinnamony-brown eyes.  
  
Ginny smiled and tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Despite the rain, Draco noticed this and instinctually rubbed them away with his thumb.  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
Draco's heart soared at her declaration and leaned down to kiss her once more before the reality of returning to the castle came hurtling back into their thoughts. He wanted to make these moments alone with her last as long as possible.  
  
The two finally sat up and retrieved their wet clothes from the muddy ground. With great difficulty and much laughter, they finally managed to get their respective shirts back on. Ginny said a quick contraception spell and at that the two were ready to head back to the castle… where it was dry and where all eyes would be watching.  
  
He heaved a sigh, but Ginny grasped hold of his hand.  
  
"All of these secret meetings will soon come to an end… I promise you that. My brother will just have to get used to the idea."  
  
Draco smiled weakly, "I suppose. I guess we can't keep on like this… making love in rainpuddles." He laughed to himself.  
  
Ginny just smiled, "I think that tonight is as good a night as any to sit down with my brother and lay down the law, don't you think?"  
  
At that moment, Draco hugged Ginny tightly and twirled her around… the rain still pouring down upon them both.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "And the Slytherins had better get used to the idea too…"  
  
"That settles it then…"  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
So, the two ran back to the castle through the rain ready to face the world as one.

THE END


End file.
